L.O.S.E.R.S.
L.O.S.E.R.S. (League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers) is an evil team determined to destroy Timmy Turner (yeah, the name is so pathetic but that its humor) as revenge for ruined his evil plans and used a bear wished for him to attack and cut them legs. This group fas formerly formed by Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop until came Vicky to led them to destroy the bullied child. Timmy's Dad was a member too but only because he didn't understand them and wanted to joined a sewing club. They appear in episode When losers attack. Origin Crocker Crocker was six months hidden in a locker for hunt Timmy's fairies and, when he finally attacked him, the boy wished a bear and cut off Crockers's legs with his claws (fortunately, for the evil teacher, her legs were numb because of the time hidden in the locker office and did not hurt him at all). Crocker swears revenge for caused damages. Dark Laser Dark Laser was six moths in cold of space for catch Timmy in a spacial flight. And, when he finally grabs his spacial ship with his Death Ball, the same bear go out of it and cut off his legs (fortunately, for Dark Laser, her legs were frozen of the time in cold of space and did not hurt him at all). Dark Laser swears revenge for caused damages. Foop Foop was six moths in a Fairies World shrub for destroy Poof and, when he finally attacked him in a visited of him, his parents and Timmy to Fairies Museum, the bear is called by Turner and cut off his legs (fortunately, for Foop, her legs were numbed by red ants and did not hurt him at all). Foop swears revenge for caused damages. The Trio Due to a rare astronomical event that happens every millions years named "Fairy-Clipse" Cosmo and Wanda loses his magic for 24 hours and Timmy is forced to outwit the L.O.S.E.R.S. himself. After having planned it in their base (that only consists since Crocker's room until a diner named "Cake 'N' Bacon"), Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop catchs Timmy with Dark Laser's Death Ball and transports him to space with the objetive to threw him a black hole. But Timmy catchs Flipsie, Dark Laser's flipping dog, and catchs him to the black hole. In a comical panic moment Dark Laser make Crocker and Foop get Flipsie but forget to tie a rope to their and he tries to get Flipsie, then he forgets to tie a rope on himself and the trio falls into the black hole to Bakersfield, where are received and hurted againg by the bear. Vicky Tired to be deceased, Vicky (that causes afraid in bear) is called by the trio in Cake 'N' Bacon and she trains hard them to kill Timmy. After being hurted by her the new team chases Timmy to the Dimmsdale Park when starts final battle. Dark Laser tries to destroy Timmy with a laser but instead hits a tree branch and it falls on him. Foop tries to slingshot a rock into Timmy's face, but instead hits Vicky's knee and she kicks Foop into poison ivy. Crocker gets his F-blaster and hits Foop instead of Timmy. The villains then almost get Timmy but the fairy-clipse ends and Timmy whises to his fairies for his four enemies were him. After being L.O.S.E.R.S. turned into Timmy's duplicates they end up shooting each other with their lasers-gun thinking all they are authentic Timmy. Mr. Turner's naivety In the end, after Vicky quited being a L.O.S.E.R.S. member, Mr. Turner (thinking that is a sewing club and ignoring their purposes) join to them. Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Aliens Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Hungry Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains